


Free Use in Dalaran

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, F/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: The Kirin Tor has decided they've finally had enough with Jaina Proudmoore's uncooperative attitude and has placed her under arrest. However, much to her surprise, they decide the only appropriate punishment is for Jaina to serve as a public cumdump for the entire city of Dalaran.





	1. A Lesson in Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

All across the floating city of Dalaran, men of all races, factions, and creeds raced eagerly to a small little room tucked within the city's welcome center. A long line had formed within and had quickly stretched all the way out the door into the bustling streets, while those who merely wished to be spectators of the show were allowed immediate access. Several Kirin Tor guardians kept watch at the door and patrolled the line to ensure everything was kept in an orderly fashion. While these were unusual circumstances, few people could deny that the public humiliation and penance for her misdeeds hadn't been a long time coming to the stubborn woman inside.

 

Jaina Proudmoore gasped for air as a lengthy cock finally unplugged her throat and fell upon the bridge of her nose, spurting a copious amount of cum onto her forehead and painting white her blonde streak of hair. She coughed harshly, dislodging the first few globs of thick seed from her throat, and panted with great effort as the salty batch dribbled from her mouth onto the floor. Jaina scrunched up her button nose at the offensive odor and huffed at the indignity of being treated like a common whore, but by this point who could really tell the difference?

 

Thus did karma see fit to place the once esteemed archmage bent over a small table, placing her mouth at perfect height for her most recent elven client, completely nude. Of course, "client" was a generous word as no one paid Jaina for access to her supple, toned body. The use of Jaina's warm holes was completely free of charge for all visitors to Dalaran. All the city asked was that they refrain from seriously injuring the poor girl and limit themselves to one climax per session, more than welcome to return to the end of the line if they wished.

 

As the elf wiped the tip of his cock across her cheek, smearing the last drops of semen onto her flawless skin, Jaina once more reflected on the folly of turning her back on the Kirin Tor. Of course she wasn't going to willingly stand by as the Horde were allowed back into her city, and of course she didn't expect her peers on the Council of Six to exactly forgive her, but Jaina never thought they'd brand her a traitor, strip her robes off, and magically bind her to be a free-use receptacle for every single male in Dalaran.

 

And use her they did. Over the past few days, Jaina's mouth, ass, and pussy had been fucked by more cocks than she dare count. She had become acquainted with the shapes and sizes of every race's dick within both Horde and Alliance. Indeed, her room had become somewhat of an olive branch between the two factions: a place where humans and orcs, elves and trolls could lay aside their hatreds to come together and fuck loose the once high and mighty Jaina Proudmoore. Now as Jaina swallowed her shame (and last bits of elven cum), she heard the steps of her next patron approaching from behind. And as soon as she felt his weighted girth fall upon her tailbone with a thick smack, Jaina immediately recognized it as an orc cock.

 

While Jaina often had difficulty identifying her new arrivals without direct vision, she had become quite familiar with the touch of an orc's well-endowed penis. One would of course assume her familiarity with the race's genitalia had been learned over her last few days of debauchery, but Jaina's private sexual history had certainly helped as well. It had become apparent to all of Dalaran since the commencement of her punishment that the fallen mage had a weakness for the hulking warrior race and their sexual prowess. Jaina had never been ashamed of her fetishes, but to have them used against her now was beyond humiliating.

 

“Look Proudmoore,” taunted the orc as he dragged his thick green cock between Jaina's ass cheeks, "I brought your favorite." Jaina trembled beneath his touch and crass words. While most visitors (except the most gifted) had difficulty breaking Jaina's stoic demeanor, every single orc that used the archmage had succeeded in fucking her to orgasm. It was a rare treat for the crowd to see Jaina moaning like a slut, her hips bucking uncontrollably in orgasmic bliss against the lucky male's body as her quivering pussy milked his tool. Word spread fast that another orc had come to use the human slut, and the crowd had nearly doubled in size. Already coin was being passed around as bets where placed on how quickly this newcomer could fuck Jaina into a wailing nympho.

 

"Which hole should I use today?" the orc asked rhetorically as he took his time sliding his cock back and forth from her tight asshole to her delicate cunt. Jaina bit her bottom lip, refusing to respond, but her face flushed and burned as she felt her body instinctively reacting to his teasing. Her thighs quivered in anticipation as his grip on her ample hips tightened. A wicked grin spread across the orc's face as his cockhead once more brushed against her pussy and came away glistening with her arousal. Jaina's body had betrayed her.

 

"Here," said the orc as he pushed forward, his fat cockhead penetrating her soft, wet pussy lips. "I feel like breeding a human bitch today." Jaina knew that the protective incantations put in place by the mages would prevent such a thing, but the mere mention of such a sinful act ignited a faint tingling deep within her body. Jaina's mouth exhaled a soft gasp at his audacious taunt, and then widened into a keening moan as a brutal thrust filled her with orc dick. A cheer rung out from the crowd and high-fives were passed around. It was always glorious sight to see Jaina Proudmoore bent over a table, her heavenly ass raised high and soaked twat stuffed with cock.

 

The orc had zero intentions of being gentle with her. He gave a harsh slap on her plump ass to announce his arrival, although Jaina had become quite familiar over the past week with the sensation of being filled with a fresh, throbbing cock. While the initial thrust came without warning, the long torturous withdrawal drew a reaction from her slick inner walls to tightly grip every inch of hot meat. Jaina's taut body cared nothing about what her mind wanted and whatever little pride she wanted to salvage through this ordeal; it just wanted that thick cock to fuck her into a submissive, mewling bitch.

 

The second thrust caused Jaina's head to snap back as a pleasurable tingle shot up her spine. This new cock had ignited her dormant libido in record time, and Jaina knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that their wicked tryst would end with her convulsing helplessly under a powerful orgasm. The orc reached forward and grabbed a fistful of white hair as he delivered thrust after thrust into her yielding snatch. He yanked back, bringing her gaze to the ceiling, as he delivered another powerful slap to her ass with his free hand. "I heard you were an orc bitch, but I didn't know you'd surrender so quickly."

 

Jaina groaned with gritted teeth as her body fought to reconcile pleasure with the pain in her scalp, which it decided it liked. "Go to hell you--" Jaina was interrupted with a particularly exquisite thrust as the cock bottomed out into her tight pussy. The orc's hips slapped noisily against her backside, and Jaina was jolted forward mid-sentence, her tongue flopping out shamelessly as spittle flicked across the floor. "Ahhh!" she cried out lustfully, momentarily forgetting herself as her cunt spasmed and clenched in response. The crowd whistled and hollered at the display, but Jaina quickly recovered with a stubborn sneer. "B-bastard!"

 

The orc merely chuckled as he had his way with her flawless pussy. "Still so proud, but you're nothing more than a piece of fuckmeat made for orcs." He made a show of her, force her head to turn toward the lustful audience, many of whom had their cocks out in lewd display, as the sound of slapping flesh filled the air. Jaina felt her resolve eroding as each slap rang in her ears, punctuating the arrival of the orc's cockhead at her cervix. Most of Jaina's men that day had gone at her sloppily, filling her with their cum and hurrying off to their business, but this orc knew how to fuck her just right. All too quickly Jaina realized this was a game to him, but her head had become too clouded, her mouth hanging open in desperate gasping breaths, to formulate a proper defense.  _'I'm in real danger here,'_  Jaina thought to herself,  _'he's going to break me!'_

 

Her upper body fell forward as the orc released his grip on her hair, but she was quickly brought back upright as he grabbed each of her wrists and fiercely pulled back. Jaina yelped as her back arced upright, and a fresh wave of humiliation washed over her as the crowd not only got to see her fucked raw by a monster of a cock but also the mouth-watering sight of her generous breasts bouncing freely on display. Jaina moaned softly, not in lust but angst, but the difference was lost on the eager crowd. The orc threw his head back to roar in triumph, and Jaina's tongue rolled across her pink lips as she panted in exertion. Her juices now coated the stud's dick copiously, more easily facilitating his harsh justice upon her pussy, and had begun running down her trembling inner thighs in thick streams. "Give in, human. You are dripping like a bitch in heat!"

 

"N-never!" cried Jaina futilely, but she couldn't deny that the powerful orc dick was ruining her. Jaina continued to be bounced along his relentless pole as it burrowed deep into her moist snatch. The faint tingling within her core had blossomed into a raging fire as she burned from head to toe in mind-numbing pleasure. "I'll never... give... fffuuuuck!" Jaina sobbed as a hard thrust interrupted her train of thought. Her mind raced to formulate some retort, anything to keep her focused away from the thrill of being so completely fucked and dominated, but all she could think about was cock, cock, and more cock. And in the very dark corners of her mind, Jaina's deepest desires hungered for that sweetest prize of all: orc cum. A perverted idea floated to the top, pushing away all other thoughts, and completely filled her head. Her mouth fell open into a lecherous moan as she played out the deliciously naughty fantasy in her mind: her holes stuffed full of green dick, her pussy dripping with orc seed, and her belly swollen with a half-breed bastard.

 

Something within Jaina broke, and she broke hard. Previous orc men had always made Jaina cum on their merciless cocks, but never had they broken her resolve even as they left her gapping with their seed. Jaina wasn't sure whether it was the exceptional skills of the green cock currently ravaging every sweet spot within her all-too-willing pussy, the perverse delight of being fucked as yet another conquest of her mortal enemy, or the combined effects of being so thoroughly chain-fucked over the past several days, but she could no longer hold back. Jaina's eyes glazed over and rolled skyward as a long, deep moan crawled from her throat. Her fans whooped and hollered as Jaina finally gave herself over to the superior orc cock. Her hips readily pushed back against his thrusts, and her delectable pussy began throbbing in a desperate bid to milk the orc cock of its treat.

 

For his part, sensing victory, the orc doubled his efforts upon her dainty frame. The sweet slick noise of Jaina's abundant juices joined the cacophony of his trusts, and soon her squeals of pleasure had grown loud enough to be heard throughout the entire room. Gone was Jaina Proudmoore the once lady of Theramore and master of the arcane, now replaced by Jaina the well-fucked slut who's only purpose in life was to be bred by fertile orc cum. Her shapely ass now blushed bright red from the orc's relentless thrusts, and a thin pool of arousal had formed between her spread feet. Jaina's moans paused briefly as silent words babbled forth from her lips, but either too quiet or incomprehensive to be understood.

 

Jaina felt him pull hard at her arms, and she was forced to arch her back to its limit as the orc leaned in toward her. But that made little difference to Jaina, who welcomed the pain with a pleasurable scream. "What was that, bitch?" asked the orc as he crashed his hips against her ass. He had a mind to visit another slap upon her luscious cheeks, but enjoyed his dominant hold on her too much to let go.

 

Her mind struggled to remember what she had just tried to say, but there was little else on her mind but the green dick pounding her to orgasmic bliss. Jaina panted heavily as she licked at dry lips and struggled to form words through her lustful haze. "F... Fill me..." she finally moaned in complete submission.

 

The orc responded with a loud roar, releasing his grip on her arms and forcing her down on the table. He rutted into Jaina fiercely, his fingers now hooked around her hips to pull them back forcibly into each thrust, as she gripped the table's edges for purchase. While he had little concern for her own pleasure as he sought his release, the orc had no doubt she was loving every second of the brutal pounding. Indeed, Jaina's moans had renewed with fervor as she felt the full weight of his primal vigor brought upon her dripping cunt. Never before had she felt a cock so deep and so hard, nor had she ever felt herself so wet and so owned. This orc had succeeded in his perverted game and reduced her into his willing cocksleeve. Just a few minutes ago Jaina would have felt utter shame at such depravity, but now she only felt the consuming thirst to be fucked and bred.

 

As for the well-endowed orc, he would have greatly enjoyed debasing the great Jaina Proudmoore all day, but a familiar itch within his loins signaled the inevitable finale to their salacious session. Much to her chagrin, Jaina's exceptional pussy had been well-trained by the legion of cocks that had battered her day and night. Her quivering cunt squeezed and caressed the meaty intruder rhythmically in efforts to entice a salty reward. Jaina, oblivious to the nearing end, continued to howl in mad lust with her cheek pressed against the cum-stained table. Her voluptuous hips twisted and bucked obscenely in an effort to drive her lover's cock deeper and bring him to a gloriously sloppy climax.

 

In one blissful moment, Jaina felt the thick cockhead bump her cervix and then blast it with her first helping of delicious orc cream. Jaina's eyes shot wide and her mouth fell open into a high-pitched scream as she was filled, triggering her own orgasm. Her entire body convulsed uncontrollably as her pussy clamped down and pulsated around the green cock, desperate for more. And more she received as rope after rope of cum filled her to the brim. The large dick seemed a bottomless reservoir of prime orc seed, and Jaina wouldn't have it any other way. Soon enough, Jaina's depths had been filled so thoroughly that the thick spunk began seeping out as he continued to pump her pretty pussy into a frothy, sticky mess. Jaina thrust back against him like a woman possessed, pushing her thick ass against his hips and shunting the full length of the orc's cock into her greedy cunt. She moaned like a wanton whore as he defiled her with a very satisfying creampie, spanking her ass for good measure. 

 

At long last, although far too soon for Jaina's liking, the orc withdrew his flaccid dick from her well-fucked hole, and thick rivulets of cum began trickling from her reddened pussy in abundance. For her part, Jaina merely lie bonelessly slumped upon the table with her tongue hanging out like a well-fucked slut, which no one could deny she was. Her body twitched and shuddered as the sinful sensation of thick orc seed flooding her fertile womb triggered intense micro-orgasms. The orc chuckled as he amused himself with bouncing his long, pliant dick on her jiggling ass, flinging droplets of cum onto her back and once-immaculate hair. "Looks like I lost the bet. Even I didn't think you'd break so easily." He grabbed hold of her lush ass cheeks, spread them apart, and pressed a thick, calloused thumb against her puckered star. "When next I return, this hole shall be broken into submission as well." In response, Jaina could only tremble in anticipation with a soft moan.

 

As he walked away, Jaina stared blankly ahead, gasping for breath. Her white-and-blond hair lay disheveled across her face, her pussy still dripping cum for all the room to see. The last tremors of her mighty orgasm finally stilled, her body coming down from its high, just as a more footsteps approached from behind. Jaina's next customer, upon hearing the orc's scandalous plans, quickly readied his hard cock, gave a few test pumps within her sloppy pussy, and then pulled out to rub his well-lubricated tip against her tight asshole. Odds were high that Jaina would be well broken long before the orc's return.


	2. Remnants of Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirin Tor has decided they've finally had enough with Jaina Proudmoore's uncooperative attitude and has placed her under arrest. However, much to her surprise, they decide the only appropriate punishment is for Jaina to serve as a public cumdump for the entire city of Dalaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

For the fifth time that day, Jaina Proudmoore found herself twisting and moaning on the floor as a thick, hard cock flooded her snug pussy with cum. Her long, slim legs had locked around her lover's lower back, pulling him closer to her sweaty, toned body. Jaina's head was thrown back, exposing her slender neck that the man ravishing her body slobbered on readily, as euphoric gasps escaped her lush lips. Every inch of her body trembled as a mind-shattering orgasm overwhelmed her senses. Jaina's typical lady-like composure had given away to debauchery as her hips thrust against his, desperate to milk every drop of cum from his member.

 

When finally the softened cock withdrew, proof of her generous creampie leaked from within her puffy, reddened cunt. The man crawled up her heaving body and presented his dick to her face, the swollen cockhead brushing against her pink lips. Jaina, still lost within the haze of post-orgasmic bliss, obediently flicked her tongue out to dance along the heated length, stained with their combined juices. She tasted the faint traces of his delicious cum and, overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent, dutifully took to cleaning the soft cock with her mouth. "Such a good girl," the man mocked from above as he watched Jaina disgrace herself by acting like a cheap whore. It was well known throughout Dalaran that if one fucked her good and hard, and succeeded in bringing Jaina to a screaming orgasm, the human slut would be so drunk on lust that she'd clean your cock afterward without a struggle.

 

Any form of protest was far from Jaina's mind as she savored the salty treat. When the taste finally faded and Jaina was satisfied she had swallowed every last trace of semen, she pulled the cock from her mouth with a lewd slurp. But when Jaina inspected the flaccid member, she saw a single remaining drop of cum beading from his cockhead. Her neck craned forward to take the savory meat back into her mouth just as he retreated from her reach. Jaina watched the tantalizing cock with rapacious hunger as it disappeared into the man's trousers. He turned and vanished within the crowd circling her prone form, and Jaina's presence of mind returned to the reality of her plight.

 

This was now her ninth day of punishment as a free use public fucktoy, and Jaina no longer futilely attempted to hide her shame as she lay spread eagle on the floor with her sloppy, abused pussy on display. Jaina's entire body ached from constant use, but the lasting remnants of her gratifying orgasm helped dull the pain. Unfortunately, Jaina lamented the fact that it could be awhile before another skilled visitor, those uncommonly gifted ones among the typical rabble that rutted into her clumsily, came along to distract her with another mind-blowing climax. Though she were loath to admit it, ever since a particularly well-endowed orc had visited her some days ago, Jaina's infamous bitchy resolve had crumble just slightly to reveal the craven slut that hid within, but only for the select few capable of coaxing it out of her with their cocks.

 

Yet in between her orgasms, Jaina was still the haughty bitch she was known for. While some men, particularly the orcs, were able to overturn her obstinate facade by fucking her brains out, she expressed disdain toward those unlucky few that failed to please her, almost as though she were mocking their lack of sexual finesse. Not that anyone really minded. Jaina could have any attitude she wanted, but it certainly did nothing to stop any cock that penetrated her helpless body from using her as their cumdump, and indeed half the thrill was taming Lady Proudmoore from an arrogant bitch into a moaning whore. And as the endless line of men funneled slowly into her room, Jaina's countless orgasms had grown more and more intense. With each passing day, her stony countenance more easily broke into eye-rolling, shameless lust.

 

Powerful, quaking orgasms were forced upon Jaina's lithe body far more frequently, drawn out easily by the cocks of her tormentors. While many patrons still enjoyed the pleasures of her warm mouth and ass, her sensitive pussy had become a favorite of her callers as it was discovered that a plentiful helping of hot cum splashing against her cunt's tight inner walls was the most efficient way to reduce Jaina Proudmoore into a squirming, mewling slut. The vulgar remarks they spit upon her only served to intensify Jaina's pleasure as rumors of her secret desire to be converted into a sloppy breeding bitch spread like wildfire throughout Dalaran. Such rumors were true, of course, but Jaina was determined to resist the torture as long as possible.

 

As she waited for her next patron, Jaina's hand wandered between her legs to idly fiddle her drooling snatch, biting her bottom lip at the faint pleasurable tingle. Her moments alone were sparse, so eager were her suitors to have their way with her, and she took whatever chance she had to inspect the aftermath of such heavy intercourse. Her inner thighs were streaked with dried cum, a potent cocktail of human, orc, troll, and many other races' seed. The newest batch still lingered within her, and Jaina gently reached inside to pull out some warm cum and smear it over her delicate pussy lips and swollen clit. She had learned that keeping herself in a constant state of arousal helped ease the harshness of her next guest's entry. Jaina always told herself that it was only to lessen the pain, but a darker part of her mind cherished the perverse joy of masturbating herself with a man's fresh spunk.

 

Heavy footsteps approached, signaling a new arrival, and Jaina looked up to see the bulky frame of an orc. Subconsciously, her tongue darted out to enticingly lick her lips as Jaina knew he certainly would leave her fully fucked and satisfied. But as his heavy belt clattered to the floor and his enormous member flopped out for all to see, Jaina's heart skipped a beat and she gasped at the realization. Though his upper half was concealed in shadow, she immediately recognized him by the shape and size of his gigantic green dick. Though a seemingly infinite number of cocks had claimed her many holes over the past week, only one had been so well imprinted upon her mind, soul, and insatiable libido.

 

"Remember me, Proudmoore?" asked the orc with a chuckle. "I'm the one who broke you." His already-impressive cock had quickly grown several more inches in the few steps he took toward her prone body. "I told you I would return," he snarled as the rest of his clothes fell undone. Jaina's heart raced and blood rushed to her aroused womanhood as he loomed over her. Her eyes remained glued to his cock, and it so consumed her thoughts that she had no time to react as he lunged forward, took hold of her svelte body, and hauled her to standing position. Jaina melted beneath his touch, the rough handling of her body the only thing keeping her upright, and her thighs shivered in delightful anticipation. "I hear they've been training you well in my absence here. Breaking your mind and body into an obedient slut, finishing what I had started."

 

As memories of their last mind-blowing session filled her head, Jaina realized her resolve was already crumbling. The feel and smell of his masculine body, the rough and calloused skin pressing into her smooth back, overwhelmed her senses. Jaina wanted to insult him, to hurl curses as well as powerful spells in response, but another part of her wanted to beg for him to ravish her. Her body was putty in his hands, completely at his mercy, and her mind was perilously close to following. Yet as she focused all of her will, Jaina's rational mind pushed to the surface. "I'll never submit," she hissed through gritted teeth. "You and the rest of these brutes will not break me."

 

"Bold words, whore." One hand reached around her front to roughly squeeze and fondle one of her breasts. The orc grinned at her timid gasp, which quickly became low, frustrated whines. Her body wiggled in his grasp, not to escape but to coax his fingers toward her stiffened and neglected nipples. His second hand slid down her body, the thick fingertips tracing every curve of her voluptuous body, and he could feel her trembling beneath his touch. While Jaina's stubborn mouth said one thing, her body spoke the real truth. "You claim to be yet unbroken, but let's see if your tiny human cunt agrees!" roared the orc as he lifted her off the ground into his burly arms.

 

She felt like nothing more than a flimsy toy in his hulking grasp, which only served to make her dripping cunt immeasurably more slick. The orc's fat cockhead prodded against her entrance, and a shiver ran up Jaina's spine. Her back arched instinctively, pressing against his chiseled chest, and soft moans spilled unabated from her mouth. Jaina's drooling snatch was throbbing in anticipation of its impending impalement, and already her abundant arousal dripped freely, coating his enormous length. The lubrication proved invaluable as the orc swiftly and suddenly dropped her onto his cock, stretching Jaina to her limits and filling every inch of her pussy with orc meat.

 

Immediately, Jaina flung her head back and howled like a stuck pig as her pussy convulsed in a mighty orgasm. Jaina was cumming hard after just a single thrust, forever cementing herself as a broken slave to orc cock. With so many spectators witnessing the debaucherous scene, no one could ever again deny what a filthy slut Jaina Proudmoore truly was. Her entire body bucked lewdly up and down along the satisfying cock, streams of her pussy's juices running down the orc's balls, as her arms flailed backward for something, anything to hold onto. Fortunately, the orc's large hands held tightly to her supple thighs, and his mighty physique had no trouble supporting the comparatively tiny female as she continued to cum her brains out. Even though Jaina's pride and inner strength had made one last feeble attempt to resist, it was now banished deep within her mind by the overwhelming ecstasy of being taken so savagely. Her silky inner walls clenched violently in a frantic attempt to drawn him into a mutual climax, to be sown with orc seed, but it was not meant to be. Not yet.

 

Jaina barely had time to recover before she was lifted off his rock-hard length and dropped unceremoniously to the ground. She caught herself in a sitting position, her ass and throbbing cunt pressed against the cool, hard floor, as her head hung low between her shoulders. "You are beaten!" shouted the orc as he stepped forward and grabbed a handful of her white hair. He wrenched her head upward, but instead of her typical stoic expression he found her eyes glassy with a far-off stare and her plump lips parted with tongue waggling obscenely. "Let the whole of Azeroth known from this day forward that I, Darlok, son of Kraznak, have broken and conquered Jaina Proudmoore." He yanked her head forward and thrust his massive dick along her angelic face. Jaina moaned wantonly and gazed at it cross-eyed as it fell upon her forehead. "Clean me," he ordered.

 

Proudmoore went to work with boundless enthusiasm. With a gasp of delight, her small mouth opened wide as the thick cockhead fell upon her lips. It was a tight fit, but Jaina was more than eager. Her soft, wet lips sealed around the mushroom head and a satisfied moan reverberated along his girth. Jaina's eyelashes fluttered shut as her tongue flicked against the crown and set to work polishing it. Tiny droplets of precious precum leaked from the hole, which Jaina hungrily lapped up. A single dainty hand came up to wrap its slender fingers around his girth, even though he was far too large to fully encompass without using both hands. Jaina wondered how such a massive beast ever fit within her petite pussy in the first place, but she longed to feel it stretching her once more. Meanwhile, her other hand was busy between her legs, and she worked as many fingers as she could within her slick pussy, desperate the fill the aching emptiness his cock's absence left within her.

 

Darlok meanwhile had never released his hold on her bleached locks. He glared down at her, grunting impatiently with each second that went by without his cock down her throat. Jaina, hearing his vocalizations, opened her eyes and shyly met his gaze. She looked every bit the demure schoolgirl with her wide, sparkling blue eyes seeking approval and her tiny mouth suckling at his cock. Similar memories from her younger years studying on her knees with her schoolteachers flashed through Jaina's mind, but an urgent tug on her scalp snapped her back to reality as the cockhead slid forward to nestle against the entrance to her throat.

 

"Allow me to teach you how to please a true orc warrior," Darlok snarled as his hips jerked forward and shoved his huge member down her throat. Jaina was quite lucky to have been so thoroughly throatfucked over the last few days because her experienced allowed her to relax and accept his thick cock without choking. Nonetheless, Jaina sputtered and gagged loudly as tears welled up in her eyes. Darlok released a pleased grunt and watched with amusement as her lips slid down to his shaft's root. "Yes, this is the only thing a human female's mouth is good for." Such a crass remark earned a boisterous laugh from the nearby crowd, and Jaina felt her cheeks blush, but right now she couldn't deny yearning to prove him right.

 

Jaina's eyes rolled upward as she gagged on the thick cock mercilessly fucking her throat, the very same cock she's had the most intense orgasms of her life upon. Each time the meaty length dragged back along her tongue, she could taste the faint traces of her own juices mixed with his musky aroma. The scent drove Jaina wild, prompting the soaked fingers between her thighs to work faster. Jaina tried her best to massage his fat cock with her tongue and throat, but she had great difficulty keeping up with his pace and settled into relaxing her muscles as he took his pleasure from her. She merely moaned and sighed contently as the throatfuck continued, graciously accepting her role as his compliant fuckdoll in the hopes that she'd be rewarded with thick, creamy cum.

 

But it was not yet meant to be. With a harsh shove on her forehead, Jaina's head snapped back and the orc dick pulled free with a loud, wet pop. A long string of saliva connected the shiny cockhead with her swollen lips, and immediately Jaina lurched forward to take him back in. Her skilled tongue and lips fell upon the throbbing flesh as she faithfully bathed it with affection. Her cheeks hollowed as she suckled gently upon his tool, its intense heat making her head swim. The tip of her tongue teased along the dick slit before rolling low to lap at the sensitive skin underneath, and Jaina glanced upward to see if the devotion to her favorite cock pleased him.

 

Darlok was indeed pleased at the demonstration of just how far Jaina had fallen, but the orc warrior's patience had reach its limit and he had decided it was time to move on. He only hesitated and allowed her to fulfill her duty as a broken cumslut so he could contemplate which way to best use her body to drain his heavily laden balls. He considered thrusting back into her mouth and finishing the intense blowjob down her throat, but already he had grown bored with her mouth. He was also tempted to pump her fertile womb with another deluge of potent orc seed, but he had done that last time and craved variety. No, he thought at last, the only option was that which he had promised after their last carnal tryst: her tight ass.

 

"Stop," he commanded her, and like an obedient pet she obeyed. As Jaina looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for his touch, Darlok took a few steps backward and lowered himself to the floor. He sat and reclined back, never breaking his stern eye contact with her, with his massive green dick pointed proudly toward the ceiling. "Come," he said. "Mount me like the true orc bitch that you are. Fulfill your most base desires upon my cock."

 

Deep within Jaina's psyche, a voice screamed for her to turn back and reclaim whatever small amount of dignity she still had left. But it was all for naught as the new Jaina, a more depraved, lewd, and above all hungry Jaina, now reigned supreme over her impulses. So desperately was she to be filled, to fall upon his monstrous cock and bounce with reckless abandon til her cunt overflowed with his warm seed, that Jaina obediently crawled toward him on her hands and knees. Her wide hips swayed seductively as she approached, and her skilled tongue licked ravenously at her lips. Jaina slinked forward like a cat, her greedy gaze upon Darlok's hard length.

 

As she moved up his body, Jaina passed her mouth across his cock with a long, slow drag of her tongue. She wanted very much to nurse the throbbing tool further, to suckle upon it to climax, but like him Jaina was eager to at last fuck him once more. Her bare breasts brushed against Darlok's cock as she moved further up, then they fell upon his chest. Jaina sighed blissfully as her stiff and sensitive nipples dug into his skin. When at last she came face-to-face with him, she looked down into his rugged features. His expression was unwavering and rigid, exemplary of the same strictness with which he broke her will, and he stared at her expectantly, waiting. For a brief moment, Jaina considered kissing him, but even she was not so far gone. This wasn't about love, after all, but rather the raw and primal lust that a subjugated woman had for her master's cock.

 

Jaina hummed with satisfaction as she felt the bulbous tip press against her cunt, and she couldn't help the modest smile that sprouted on her lips. Never in her life, even before her capture, had Jaina yearned so badly to be fucked. She made no attempt to stifle her playful moans as she continued to rock her hips back and forth, wedging the cockhead firmly between her sopping wet folds. While Jaina lost herself in playing with his dick, Darlok continued to study her mutely. Despite his superior willpower, even he was enjoying the amorous foreplay. Yet he waited, eager to see what she'd do next, knowing full well he'd have to correct her expectations.

 

As Jaina lowered herself down, moaning at the first few tantalizing inches, he reached out to firmly grasp her waist with both hands, stopping her. She looked down with surprise, biting her bottom lip innocently like a young girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Have I done something wrong, she wondered. Jaina was far past the point of second guessing the vulgar act, but instead her mind raced in search of any way of convincing him to stuff her tight pussy with thick orc meat. "Please?" Jaina asked timidly, her eyes cast downward as she wiggled against his firm hold. "I want it so badly..."

 

"You will have it," assured Darlok, "but not this hole." He lifted up her hips, slipping his cock free from her wet slit, and angled her body so that the tip flared against her puckered brown star. "Here," he said firmly, leaving absolutely no room for debate.

 

But even as far gone as Jaina truly was, still a core part of her personality remained: the part that knew what she wanted and would fight for it. "Please," begged Jaina with a cute little whine. "It won't fit in my ass." Though a ploy to be sure, Jaina was partially right. Even the tauren were wise enough not to waste their time breaking in her tightest of holes, and she had yet to have anything bigger than a draenei inside. "Don't you want to breed my sweet little pussy?" She smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes at him as she leaned down, hands pressed into his muscled pecs. "I need it badly. I need to be filled with your strong seed," she whispered huskily.

 

Truly this woman tempted him, and Darlok would have greatly enjoyed flooding her womb with his fertile cum, but he was determined to teach Jaina her place. "And you will be," said Darlok as he pressed the head of his cock more firmly against her ass. "Here."

 

Jaina's bottom lip puffed out in a disappointed pout. Clearly he could not be swayed, and the fire within Jaina's loins burned too hotly to delay any further. If he wanted to claim her ass then she was resolved to do whatever was necessary to get his cock inside her. She reached back and gently grasped his cock with her slim fingers, steadying the stiff pole as she guided it. When she felt the tip settle in the center of her forbidden star, Jaina slowly yet firmly began to lower herself down, with his permission of course. His hands loosened on her waist, and Darlok smiled faintly with satisfaction as he watched the once great Jaina Proudmoore willingly impale herself on his dick.

 

With a strained grunt, Jaina nudged the large mushroom-shaped tip past her sphincter. The effort, along with the sensation of being so utterly stretched, made her plump ass shiver as she gasped for breath. But after a few seconds, Jaina steeled herself and focused on the task at hand. The experience of having past men forcing their cocks into her ass taught her that the most important lesson was to relax or else the process would be much more painful. But it was harder than she had anticipated, meaning both the endeavor and the orc's monstrous cock. It was so thick and unyielding that her body fought against every inch, but Jaina was desperate to be filled. Her mouth fell open and tongue flopped out past her lips as she panted heavily, every nerve firing in pain.

 

Jaina began to slow as she neared the halfway point. Several more inches of orc cock remained, but her body had reached its limit, though her spirit was certainly willing. Her hips squirmed in frustration as she whimpered helplessly. Jaina looked down at him, hoping that would be enough. "It's in," she said softly.

 

"Not yet." Darlok once again took hold of her, this time his hands firmly on her hips, and he insistently pulled at her resistance. Jaina squeaked once more but offered no further protest as he handled her. "Just go slow. Please, I'm trying," she whined, yet he was undeterred. Groans of agony slipped from Jaina's lips as inch after inch of rock-hard cock was shoved deeper into her bowels until at last her soft cheeks were pressed against his groin. He was in. Jaina couldn't believe it, but against all odds his full length was completely buried within her excruciatingly tight ass. But the real fun was just beginning.

 

Darlok waited for Jaina to begin her ride, but when several moments went by without her bouncing on his cock, he looked her over to see what the problem was. That's when he noticed her wide-eyed stare, mouth hanging open in a silent scream, and the lips of her pussy quivering. The dirty slut was cumming again. Just the thrill and sensation of having her ass stretched around his dick was enough to trigger another quaking orgasm. Jaina's entire body shuddered atop his, anchored in-place by the cock buried within her, as she endured the mind-blanking pleasure. Her strong, smooth thighs tightened around his prone body while both hands shot up to fondle her large, perky tits.

 

Rather than appreciate the effect his tool was having on her defenseless body, Darlok roared with anger. That was twice now she had found pleasure at his expense, without any relief on his end. Far gone was any further pretense of training the useless human whore. Now, as he strengthened his grip on her hips and begin to forcibly bounce her on her cock, Darlok was only interested in emptying himself within her. Jaina, sensing the shift in his demeanor, was powerless to do anything and merely flopped uselessly in his grasp as he plundered her ass. Already another orgasm, more powerful than the one she was still riding out, began to build within her core.

 

"Ughhh, you're tearing me apart!" screamed Jaina, her eyes rolling back in blind, mad lust. "By the light, I love it! Split me open! Own me with your huge green cock!" Jaina was completely unrecognizable from the proper lady she was last week. Now in her place was a flagrant slut shouting foul words entirely unbecoming a woman of noble descent. It was entirely indecent, and she didn’t care. All Jaina wanted now was exactly what she was getting: hard, thick cock. She thrashed atop his body while her long white and gold hair, matted with the dried cum of today's previous patrons, flailed wildly through the air. Jaina tried her best to assist his rough fucking of her ass, but so tight and forceful was Darlok's embrace on her hips as he used her body like his personal cocksleeve that Jaina could do nothing as he had his way with her.

 

Darlok gave no concern to any pain his rough treatment had on her. His sole focus now was to cum, and he continued to assfuck her as ruthlessly as he would her more compliant pussy. Jaina certainly didn't mind one bit. She continued to howl her pleasure to the entire room as the long green shaft hollowed out her once-tight ass. Despite over a week of degrading sex, the shocking scene playing out before the at-capacity room filled with men was unprecedented. Jaina Proudmoore enthusiastically voiced her euphoria through an endless chorus of moans all while her stunning, curvaceous body, long the target of many men's lustful gaze, was defiled and claimed by the cock of her mortal enemy. Her face's lovely features looked absolutely blissed-out with a wide open-mouthed smile and both eyes lidded sultrily. Jaina's velvety, luscious breasts flopped about obscenely as she was thrusted upon Darlok's colossal cock at breakneck speed.

 

It was tremendously satisfying to break Jaina's mind and tame her into the perfect submissive cockslut, and Darlok had to admit it was even a bit fun, but the length and intensity of his session with her was being to take its own toll on his body. The budding climax within his own cock began to crest, and he grunted with great effort as he struggled to further prolong his turn with her body. "What are you now, Proudmoore?"

 

Jaina groaned, hot with desire. She twisted in his grasp, more eager to spend effort driving his cock deeper into her ass than respond, but she knew her place was to answer her master. "I'm a slut," she gasped. "A worthless whore only fit to be fucked and used."

 

Darlok grinned at her answer. "And what do you want?"

 

"Cum!" she shouted immediately, leaving no doubt to her honesty. Jaina wasn't even looking at him, her mind far too preoccupied with fantasizing about the thousands of awaiting men and their hard cocks bursting with delicious seed. "Ahhh, I need it... In my pussy, my ass, I don't care! Just fill meeee," she whined pathetically.

 

Upon hearing such a degrading confession, Darlok could no longer hold back and he finally fulfilled her wish. He roared a loud battle cry as his beastly green cock twitched, at least as much as it could within her tight vice-like ass, and fired off the first shot of hot cum. Jaina screamed out in rapturous bliss and clenched her muscles even harder around his throbbing pole. The white, sticky batter splattered against and coated the furthest depths of her bowels, triggering Jaina's third and most intense climax yet. Her hips bucked and gyrated against his own, thoughtless to any discomfort Darlok's spurting dick felt at such wild movements.

 

"Yes! Fill my ass!" Jaina cried out, her tongue hanging out as she panted through the throes of her own orgasm. She craved for his cum to mark her most sacred depths, to forever claim her ass as the first cock to break it. As she was pumped with creamy seed, Jaina thought of little else but pure adoration for the incredible orc dick that had destroyed her undisciplined ass. No one else could ever come close to dominating and brutalizing her holes as well as Darlok had, but her insatiable libido certainly welcomed any cock that was willing to try. Even as she reveled in the heights of her latest climax, Jaina was already thinking ahead to the many others yet to come once he left.

 

As the sticky onslaught finally diminished, Darlok lifted her up and freed his cock from Jaina's ass, a few final meager spoonfuls spraying onto her cheeks. She hung limply, fully suspended in the air by his arms, and made no effort to resist as she continued to shudder from the orgasmic aftermath that wracked her body. He gently placed her on the floor next to him, laying on her side. His flaccid cock, now soft but still nearly as large as when fully erect, lay heavily against his thigh, and he immediately moved to use her mouth once more to wash it clean. Darlok would have liked nothing more than to continue humiliating the slutty mage, if she even felt shame anymore at this point, but a stern and surly gaze from a nearby Kirin Tor guardian, one of many posted within the room to keep the peace, silently told him that he had spent more than enough of his time allotment with Dalaran's cumslut.

 

Darlok slowly picked himself back up and began to gather his clothes. He glanced down at Jaina, still lost in a daze and gasping for air, as he redressed himself. "Now you know your place. You will be taken by many cocks, today and however longer your punishment lasts, but you will always know that you belong to orcs now." Jaina shuddered at his words, knowing full well that he spoke the truth. No matter what, however many times she was fucked and made to cum upon the dicks of other races, she would forever crave those glorious green cocks. "See you soon, Proudmoore," he said with one final departing laugh.

 

Jaina's ass was left gaping open, still unrecovered from its brutal treatment, as warm seed seeped out and dribbled onto the hard floor. Once again, she was left with little time alone as another pair of hands possessively grasped her hips and turned her over onto her back, legs spread around the body of her next visitor, a slender blood elf male. He lifted her long legs up onto her shoulders and, with his pants already discarded, rubbed the tip of his hardened cock against her sopping cunt. Jaina submissively allowed him to position her body to his heart's desire, and already her pussy glistened with arousal.

 

"Please fuck me," begged Jaina, now too far lost in her role as an obedient whore. Any thoughts of protest were long dispelled, the old resistant Jaina buried far beneath the relentless conditioning and training forced upon her mind, body, and spirit. New Jaina held onto Darlok's words and took them to heart, that she was nothing but a broken fuckdoll, and the only thing that could ever satisfying her again was a man's cock. "I'll do anything you want," Jaina said, biting her lip and squeezing her breasts together for show. "My body is all yours. Use me however you wish, just please cum inside me."

 

As the elf pushed inside and her pussy was once more filled with wonderful dick, Jaina realized that, no matter what happened on Azeroth below, she was in heaven.


	3. Pushing Proudmoore to Her Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirin Tor has decided they've finally had enough with Jaina Proudmoore's uncooperative attitude and has placed her under arrest. However, much to her surprise, they decide the only appropriate punishment is for Jaina to serve as a public cumdump for the entire city of Dalaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

"How does it taste, Proudmoore?" asked the unknown tauren mockingly as he looked down upon the human mage servicing his massive bull cock. "Better than the others you've had today?"

 

Jaina of course couldn't answer, her lips currently stretched around the precious few inches she could manage to fit into her tiny mouth, but she looked up at him lovingly with those sparkling blue eyes of hers. Even though Jaina's mouth had been so thoroughly used and abused the entire day, she struggled to take more of his generous length with as much enthusiasm as the first cock she had sucked that morning. The fact it tasted absolutely amazing certainly didn't hurt either. Tauren cocks had intimidated her at first, especially the way they dwarfed her delicate body and stretched every part of it to her absolute limit, but over time Jaina had grown to love their hefty dicks as much as those of the other races. Their scent was especially pleasing, a perfect blend of various herbs and flowers, and with his enormous, spit-covered shaft right under her nose between both lips, Jaina felt invigorated and encouraged to work harder.

 

As she tongued the cockhead buried in her mouth, Jaina's hands were busy caressing and fondling his heavy ballsack with tender love and care. They were like cantaloupes in her dainty hands, and she eagerly massaged each testicle as she felt the potent semen sloshing inside. The very thought that she could coax his cum out just by using her mouth made Jaina's head dizzy with lust. Where just a few days ago Jaina felt indignant and disgraced about being used as a public cumdump for Dalaran's visitors, now she felt dutiful pride and honor in relieving these strong, virile men of their seed. The fact that they would travel far and wide from all of Azeroth just to fuck her supple body excite Jaina's libido beyond words, and she felt her loins stirring, the arousal dripping from her cunt in abundance, as the tauren's large hand fell upon her head to insistently urge her mouth further down on his cock.

 

Jaina's eyes shot as wide as possible as her plump lips slid down several more inches of his massive girth, and the throbbing head dripping with salty precum nestled against the entrance to her throat. He clearly wanted her to deepthroat him, and Jaina panicked at the realization. So far she had only managed to take a handful of tauren cocks down her throat, though not for lack of trying. Jaina was certainly eager to take cocks of all shapes and sizes as deeply into her holes as physically possible, and were she not so magically restricted Jaina felt certain she could use her talents as an archmage to bend the rules of physics, but as it were she often had to settle with taking huge dick the old-fashioned way: painfully. And seeing as how this was one of the largest cocks she'd ever seen, even for a tauren, Jaina's self-doubt immediately overrode her desire to be sloppily throatfucked.

 

When the tauren felt her fists beating against his thighs, the tauren relaxed his grip on her white-blonde mane more out of curiosity than any concern for her well-being. Jaina of course took the opportunity to pull back full force, and the monstrous cock popped free. The poor girl herself just knelt there while taking loud open-mouthed gasps, long strings of spit mixed with precum dripping from her bottom lip onto her naked breasts. The tauren snorted and took hold of his stiff erection, slapping it against her face and rubbing the swollen cockhead across her lips. "What's the matter, slut? Too big for you?"

 

"Yes," gasped Jaina without hesitation. A hand of her own reached out to wrapped around the tip to hold it steady as she ran her tongue lewdly over his leaking slit. "It tastes wonderful," she said while lapping up the few precious droplets that remained. "So, so good, but it's too big for my throat. Just be gentle and I'll take care of you," she said with a faint giggle and a wink. Jaina grabbed onto the thick rod with both hands, and even though she couldn't hope to wrap her fingers around the entire shaft, she began to pump it as best she could, all the while looking up at him with sultry eyes and the single blonde lock of hair draped seductively over her face. "I'll let you cover my pretty face with your massive load. How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds like a compromise," he said with a harsh grunt. "You're in no position to refuse anything we want from you." His hand reached out and entwined his fingers through her bleached hair, and then he yanked back harshly with her face toward the ceiling. "Have you not yet learned your place here? You are nothing more than a human cum receptacle for our pleasure." With that said, he slapped the entire length of his giant tauren cock onto her face and began thrusting back and forth against it.

 

Jaina's eyes rolled back in pure bliss as his throbbing member ran along her cheek, nose, and forehead. Its sweltering heat and intoxicating musk blanked out her mind with pleasure, and her tongue flopped out from her mouth to madly flick about for any small chance tasting his delicious flesh as it passed by. For a split second, she considered asking an apology and begging for him to plug her throat immediately. But as far gone as Jaina was from the prim and proper lady she once was, good sense was not entirely forgotten to her. She slowly refocused herself, tongue licking nervously across dry lips, and tore her gaze away from the bull cock grinding against her face. "Please! It... It's too big!"

 

The tauren slowed to a stop, although he still left the weight of his cock on her face. He seemed to be considering his options, and so Jaina took to bathing whatever portions of his shaft that she could reach using her tongue while his grip still held her hair tightly. She hoped that showing such affection might encourage him to take it easy on her, but it was not entirely an act. Jaina loved the earthy, masculine taste of him and wished to once more have the cockhead in her mouth so that she could slowly suckled upon it, swallowing his endless trickle of precum to her heart's content. Despite her recent protests, Jaina truly was a broken cumslut, and she felt guilty that she couldn't sate the tauren's lust with her body as readily as he expected of her. She yearned for his cum, to feel every thick, creamy rope coat her face or pulse down her throat, and she sought to earn the privilege with every lick and gentle caress of her tongue.

 

Her affections were not lost on the tauren, who responded to her efforts by tightening his grip on her hair and guiding her pert mouth along his cock. He watched her curiously as Jaina responded with enthusiasm, her small pink tongue fluttered against his meaty shaft as she was moved back and forth. All the while, he considered how best to teach the human slut a lesson in denying full access to her body. Like many others, he had been present that day when Darlok claimed Jaina Proudmoore's ass and broken her once and for all into a submissive fucktoy. She had also insisted then that his hulking green cock was too large for her tight hole, but the orc would not hear of it. He had forced his massive tool into the wailing slut's ass, and everyone bore witness as Jaina's resistance melted into screams of pleasure. The human female protested far too much, but she always had a breaking point. This tauren fully intended to find it.

 

By now, all twelve inches of his gigantic bull cock had been slathered dutifully with her spit, and Jaina was now working on tonguing and sucking his heavy balls. She went at them like a woman possessed, deeply inhaling their scent as she slobbered across the wrinkled skin. Jaina still felt the weight of his wet dick as it rested against the top of her head, but the firm hold of his fingers close to her scalp meant she could only service wherever he directed her. The staggering heat and stench of the tauren's balls, no doubt due to being confirmed in his stuffy armor all day, made Jaina's head swim, her mind foggy with mad lust. Her petite nose pushed aside as she leaned in and greedily pressed her face against his sack, tongue wiggling flatly against it.

 

As much as she loved tasting whatever flesh she could take, Jaina's mouth once more yearned to be filled with raw cock, to speak nothing of her dripping pussy below. Her taut body squirmed helplessly as he continued to deny her. And yet as powerless as Jaina felt, she delighted in the helplessness of it all, of being forced into her submissive role and teased into a hot mess. As the endless stream of men funneled into the room day in and day out, leaving her body filled and covered with their cum, many were content to simply used her as an impassive cocksleeve. Of course she welcomed their dicks in whatever way they chose to fuck her, but Jaina especially loved it anytime one of them so totally humiliated and owned her body as his own personal toy, forcing the archmage-now-turned-slut of noble birth to debase herself in front of everyone, just as this tauren was now.

 

Jaina had become so lost in affectionately licking the tauren's sack that the sudden rough pulling at her hair made her yelp loudly. With little care and treating her like the piece of meat she was, he pulled her up by the hair onto her feet, which even standing upright Jaina just barely came up to his muscled, fur-covered chest. Standing side-by-side, the tauren’s large beastly form contrasted greatly with Jaina's smaller frame, her shapely curves silhouetted against his shaggy mass. Old bits of dried cum from previous visitors that day clung to her impeccable skin, staining her natural beauty with reminders of her pressed servitude. His stiff erection batted against her smooth, flat stomach, making Jaina shiver lustfully as she thought of all the naughty possibilities in which he could use it on her.

 

But all those lewd scenarios flew from her mind when he lifted her pale body in his arms and swiftly dropped her onto the nearby table. With her back flat against the surface, Jaina tilted her head up to watch the tauren as he aggressively moved between her splayed legs, pushing her thighs wider apart to accommodate his large form. As he loomed over her menacingly, the thick tauren cock smacked down onto her belly. Her shapely hips gyrated back and forth as the gratifying weight sank into her body. Jaina cooed softly as she watched the cockhead dribble copious amounts of precum onto her belly button. "Aw, did I do this to you, big boy?" she asked as her fingertips smeared the clear, sticky fluid across her soft skin like lotion. "We better take care of it quickly."

 

"You had your chance to cooperate," muttered the tauren. He slapped his girthy cock obscenely against her stomach several times, causing Jaina to squeal happily. Once it was fully hard, he took a step back and angled the head downward to press against the soaked lips of her pussy, which parted willingly to accept his member. With little fanfare but a snort of his nostrils, the tauren began feeding inch after agonizing inch of thick cock into her sloppy cunt. Jaina tossed her head back and let out pained screams as he stretched her tight canal to impossible limits. Her spirit was more than willing, but her body had never taken a tauren as gifted as he. Jaina's legs kicked at his sides as more cock disappeared into her depths, and her entire upper body arched up off the table as a potent mixture of pain and pleasure centered around her impaled pussy spread throughout her entire body. Yet even through the excruciating pain, Jaina never wanted him to stop.

 

The tauren grunted when he finally met unyielding resistance with still several more inches outside. He was impressed that she had been able to take this much, but that didn't mean he planned to go easy on her. "Clearly your feeble human cunt has not been properly broken in, but rest assured you will take this cock," he promised her. Jaina was too far gone, panting with great effort as she worked through the sensation of being so utterly filled, to properly form any kind of response. Yet through it all, her hungry pussy continued to leak copious amounts of its juices all over his exposed shaft, the excess dripping down the crack of her ass. As her body settled into dull pain, Jaina coiled her slender legs around his torso, her heels digging into his lower back, as if to encourage him further. He of course responded in kind by taking firm hold of her voluptuous hips and pulled her in toward his body as he thrust deeper.

 

Small gasping moans escaped Jaina's lips as he split her upon his massive log. In the last few days, she had learned that taking tauren dick was a slow learning process, but luckily it seemed as though her slutty human pussy had been built to take cocks of all shapes and sizes. No matter how intimidating they were, Jaina was eventually forced to take even the largest dicks as they fucked her into a sloppy, loose mess. As her head thrashed back and forth and her body heaved with exertion, she knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that this tauren was the biggest one to enter her yet. Jaina's long, slender neck tensed and flexed as she felt the cockhead knocking against her cervix. Her lower body felt incredibly heavy and so helplessly pinned down at the mercy of every throbbing inch. It was like nothing she had experienced thus far, and her mind boggled at what would happen when he finally began fucking her.

 

She didn't have to wait long. With his hands still on her hips to hold the squirming woman still, the tauren slowly began to draw his entire length out. Jaina's mouth hung open in a long, soft moan. The slick lips of her pussy clung to every escaping inch possessively until he suddenly stopped and, without warning, thrust the entire length back in to batter against her womb. Jaina howled with anguish as her once-tight pussy was not only forced to take the enormous cock once more but at a speed greater than anything she expected. Her mind reeled from the sensation, and before she could recover her wits the tauren was already thrusting in earnest, easily facilitated by the flood of her slick arousal pouring over all twelve inches.

 

He held her down as he savagely hollowed out her tender pussy. To him, Jaina Proudmoore was nothing more than a toy to be fucked until spent, and he rutted into her without an ounce of pity. A ceaseless string of shrieks and yelps erupted from her pretty mouth, stopping only to allow the occasion heavy gulp of air. Her great breasts bounced lewdly as her entire body was rocked upon the table, and the skin of her flat stomach shifted ever so slightly as the monster of a cock buried within fucked her silly. The wooden table creaked and wobbled precariously with each jarring thrust, proving less capable of taking his brutal pounding than Jaina's experienced body. Her thin arms were up over her head, gripping the table's edge with knuckles white as she held on for dear life. Jaina's entire world fractured as she stared blankly upward at the ceiling, unable to focus on anything but the beastly tauren cock destroying her pussy.

 

But gradually and surely, as always happened whenever Jaina rode out a particularly rough session with one of her paramours, the pain faded away to be replaced with blinding, unadulterated pleasure. In no time at all, her screams of agony melted into moans of desire, and her strong, thick thighs tightened around his waist. One hand let go of the table's edge and came down to play with a jiggling breast, the fingertips pinching the perky, rock-hard nipple. "Hahhh... Ah! So hot and... And big!" she cried out through the fog of crazed lust that muddle her thoughts. "Sssooo good! It's so gooood!" Jaina slurred out as best she could with her tongue hanging erotically over her lips.

 

The tauren let go of her hips, placed his hands flat against the table on both sides of her head, and loomed over her prone body as he drove his full weight behind each vicious thrust, prompting another string of delirious babble from the blissed-out, stupefied human mage. "I will ruin you. No other man will ever satisfy you once I shape your shameless human pussy into a vessel fit only for tauren cock." Of course he wasn't the first one to make such a bold claim while balls deep in Jaina Proudmoore, but the tauren indulged himself. Many men visited Jaina with the fantasy of breaking her into the perfect, obedient pet, a fantasy which had more truth to it than they realized. The poor girl was so utterly tamed by this point that she would have willingly allowed herself to be collared by anyone with a cock, locked away in a sex dungeon for the rest of her days as a willing fuck-slave, if only the Kirin Tor allowed her to go. Instead, they had to settle with a few precious minutes of using her body for their most perverted fantasies, which Jaina was all too happy to indulge.

 

"Yes!" Jaina cried out, lost in the thrill of their intense tryst. "I want it! I want your cock and your cum! Fill me, make me yours!" Her lovely body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and every curve and swell of her beautiful form glistened as it was defiled by the beast above her. Just as with the orcs, Jaina's mind wandered off to a possible future as a breeding sow for Thunder Bluff, tied up to one of their primitive totem poles as an endless chain of virile tauren males pumped her full of their seed. As long as they were as well-hung as the tauren currently fucking her overstuffed pussy, Jaina knew she would die a very, very happy woman. The fantasy drove her wild, and the hand at her breast shot downward to play at her engorged clit. "My body is yours! Just don't... Ahh! Ever stop fucking meeee!"

               

Jaina's bawdy pleas broke off as an exquisite thrust triggered her first orgasm, and it crashed into her full force. Her jaw clenched, eyes screwed tightly shut, as her pussy squeezed and quivered around his meaty organ. Lights flashed before her eyes, and in one singularly glorious moment Jaina's body stiffened, frozen in time, before collapsing into a relentless onslaught of full-body tremors. Throughout it all, the tauren did not cease his energetic assault on her trembling pussy, dragging out her mind-blowing climax even longer as he sought his own completion. Jaina moaned her appreciation through it all, her legs bouncing in the air to the rhythm of his dominant pumping. Her previously pale white skin was flushed red all over as an insatiable heat consumed her.

 

Yet as she soared through the heights of her orgasm, Jaina was wholly unprepared for a fresh helping of cum. As his cockhead continued to beat against her cervix, Jaina's eyes shot wide open as the first blast of creamy seed splattered against her inner depths. The tauren hunched over her shivering body as he huffed animalistically and began filling her unworthy human pussy with thick, pure tauren semen. Her body twisted and shuddered behind him as the glorious sensation of being seeded induced another, less powerful orgasm within her, and Jaina moaned with unashamed delight as she felt her womb flooded with his sticky cum. It clung to every inch of her slick inner walls until she had been filled so much that the white mixture of their combined fluids spurted onto the table. All the while he continued to pump her astonishingly stretched pussy into a frothy mess, the bubbling cream smeared across her puffy lips and swollen clit.

 

The tauren felt the energy rapidly draining from his body, so he settled by hilting his enormous cock completely within her body, yet the torrent of cum continued to flow. While orcs were known for the raw power and passion behind their thrusts, taurens were more known for their abundant output of sperm upon climax. And so Jaina was forced against the table, pinned by the monster cock buried inside her, as more and more gooey shots were fired directly against her cervix. It felt heavenly to Jaina, so drunk on lust and the overwhelming sinfulness of being held down and so thoroughly seeded, and she merely laid back with eyes rolled back and tongue hanging from her mouth stupidly. Her hips jerked upward each time his cock pulsed and a fresh shot of sticky cream splattered against her soiled babymaker. "Yessss," Jaina mumbled incoherently. "Knock me up... Put a tauren bastard in my belly..."

 

Satisfied that the poor girl had been fucked so utterly blissed out of her mind, he very slowly and careful pulled his giant cock from her pussy, still discharging all the while. Now freed, the tauren angled his still-hard cock upward and shot rope after rope of molten cum across her body. Most of the sticky strings speckled her toned stomach, pooling into the dip of her belly button, but a good amount landed onto her heaving breasts and even her face. Far too exhausted to even lift a hand, Jaina merely flicked her tongue out to lick away the portion that landed on her lips. She hummed a soft moan with delight as the salty treat sank into her taste buds before her mouth popped open wide, tongue pushed out as she yearned to catch more into her hungry mouth. Several more droplets landed across her angelic face, soaking into the strands of white and blonde hair plastered messily to her face.

 

At long last, the stream of tauren seed tapered off into a slow dribbling, which fell onto her sore thighs and crotch. The tauren grinned with complete satisfaction as he drank in the sight of the defeated Jaina Proudmoore, splayed out across the table looking completely wasted with a daze, far-away look behind her bright blue eyes and her body coated with his proud seed. Her thoroughly ravaged pussy, which had taken hundreds upon hundreds of cocks in the last week, now looked completely wrecked as it gaped open wide enough to display the river of thick cum slowly gushing from her defiled depths. Twice now two member races of the Horde had taught Jaina's body the price of defying their orders, and she had bore those lesson willingly like an obediant, happy little slut. As he hurriedly put his clothes back on, the tauren wondered if she'd ever again willing go back to her Alliance masters.

 

At that moment, a commotion rose up among the crowd circling the two, which had been entirely forgotten up until that point in the midst of their passionate fuckfest. However, rather than the typical breakout fight amongst them that usually occurred when an eager spectator attempted to skip ahead in line to get at the popular archmage, the source came from a group of Kirin Tor guards as they pushed back the prospective users. The tauren, not eager to be involved in the commotion but rather sleep off his vigorous turn with Jaina, hastily trotted off and disappeared out the nearest door.

 

"Back! Back, I say! Clear the room!" barked one of the guards as his colleagues herded the rambunctious crowd out of the room. "Miss Proudmoore's services are no longer available for the rest of the day! Return tomorrow." An ear-deafening chorus of curses and shouts drowned out his words as many of the visitors, particularly the ones at the front of the line, lost their place after waiting nearly the entire day for a chance to fuck Jaina. "Miss Proudmoore is now closed for maintenance! She will be available once again at dawn!"

 

It took some doing, but eventually the Kirin Tor were able to clear the room, save for the still-dazed Jaina laying in a puddle of cum and sweat atop the table in the center of the room. As the others secured the doors, the head guard walked around the prone woman, inspecting her body carefully. Naturally, she was covered in a generous amount of translucent semen. Her hair was matted with the dried cum of previous patron that day, and he tutted at the mess. However, the most pressing issue was Jaina's ruined pussy, which refused to return to its previous tightness and looked as cavernous as the second that tauren had pulled out. He folded his arms and looked down at the disgraced archmage with disappointment, like a father that just caught his daughter sucking cock in a back alley. "Looks like you've made a real mess of yourself this time, Miss Proudmoore."

 

Jaina responded by spreading her legs wider. Her hands played at her breasts, smashing them together lewdly as she licked her lips enticingly. "Mmm, will you fuck me? Please? I feel so cold... And empty..."

 

He scoffed at her. "I think not. Do try to control yourself for once." As another Kirin Tor guard approached, he turned toward him with a curt nod. "The damage looks worse than before, most likely beyond the capabilities of our specialists. See if you can track down Chromie. I think we're going to need some very powerful time magic to undo this one."


	4. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirin Tor has decided they've finally had enough with Jaina Proudmoore's uncooperative attitude and has placed her under arrest. However, much to her surprise, they decide the only appropriate punishment is for Jaina to serve as a public cumdump for the entire city of Dalaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

It was just a normal day in Dalaran: the shopkeepers of the commerce exchange peddling their wares, Kirin Tor magisters refining their magical arts in their study rooms, and Jaina Proudmoore on her knees sucking dick for free. The weeks had melted away for the fallen archmage as she continued to service the long line of men that passed through the room devoted to her carnal debauchery. What had once been meant as a punishment now devolved into routine as Jaina sucked and fucked her way through each male that visited her. No matter the race, size, or allegiance, Jaina happily spread her legs for anyone.

 

Her lips were currently wrapped around a girthy troll cock, a race who months ago Jaina looked down on with disdain, but now she slobbered all over his member like woman starved. Jaina slurped and slobbered noisily all over the bulbous cockhead, making sure to put on as much a profane show as she could for both his benefit and that of the gathered crowd that watched as each person waited their turn. Lecherous catcalls and cheers from the audience made Jaina’s cheeks flushed red hot as her performance had the intended effect. The troll’s hands fell upon her head, fingers threading through her two-tone hair, and Jaina moaned appreciatively as he guided her further down his shaft.

 

Within seconds his entire shaft was shunted down Jaina’s throat. Lusty moans vibrated around the thick cock as she took it eagerly. Jaina’s plump lips squeezed around the root and, as he slowly pulled back, dragged along every inch of delicious meat. With only the head in her mouth, Jaina swirled her tongue over the tip just before he thrust the entire length back down her convulsing throat. The busty archmage’s vision blurred and she gurgled nonsensically as her throat was fucked brutally, the heavy blue scrotum slapping against her chin. Jaina obediently folded both hands in her lap as she knelt at his feet and let the troll have his way with her mouth, all the while her sopping cunt leaking her immense arousal onto the floor.

 

“Glurrk! Glarghh! Gragkh!” Lurid sounds of the rough deepthroating echoed through the room, making the assembled men cheer at the scene. Jaina’s eyelids fluttered and her sparkling blue iris rolled back into her head as the girthy dick denied her oxygen. But just as everything began to grow dark, his cock thrust one last time and squirted the first dose of pungent troll cream down her throat. Jaina squealed weakly as her stomach was filled with the gooey treat, and she at least gasped for breath when he pulled out completely and sprayed her pretty face with sticky seed. Jaina gathered her composure just in time to lewdly open her mouth wide to catch several shots on her extended tongue, the rest coating her hair and pale skin. She hurriedly swallowed, purring contently as the soothing cream slid down her bruised throat, before leaning forward to suckle and clean the flaccid cock lovingly. Jaina couldn’t stand to let him walk away before she properly worshiped his cock to show how much she appreciated his visit.

 

But unfortunately the troll soon departed, hurriedly on by the watchful Kirin Tor guards in the interest of moving the line along swiftly. Ever since Jaina had been put up as a free use cum dumpster in the city, more than enough fights had broken out among the horny men waiting their turn at the voluptuous mage, especially in the early days when Jaina was less compliant and the line moved at a snail’s pace. Now, for the most part, everything moved like clockwork with Lady Proudmoore willingly servicing each one in stride. Of course meeting her hourly quota faster also meant Jaina got longer breaks, with servants rushing in to wipe down the archmage’s body of all the accumulated cum stains and offering conjured food to keep up her strength.

 

However at this moment Jaina wore the troll’s seed proudly on her face, even though she couldn’t help but wipe at the strands covering her eyes and licking her fingers clean with a content hum, as she awaited her next patron. Still knelt upon the floor, her thighs squirmed and pressed together to help relieve the throbbing heat she felt within her pussy. The poor woman had been forced to orally pleasure the last five men, and while Jaina never turned down the chance to suck a cock, that did leave her dripping cunny woefully neglected. Now she wished for nothing more than her next guest to pin her down and ruthlessly fuck her brains out. Jaina licked her glistening lips as she thought of all the possible cocks that could do the job: a worgen for rough and primal savagery, a dwarf with near limitless stamina, or perhaps even a tauren to leave her womb packed to the brim with cum.

 

Jaina Proudmoore was torn from her daydream as the crowd suddenly fell oddly silent. She looked around at the ring of men that surrounded her, waiting to see which one would step forward to take her, and at the far end by the room’s entrance she saw a disturbance among those gathered. Not angry like before when a fight had broken out over who would fuck her next, but more awe-struck and stupefied. Except for the orcs, who cheered and pounded their chests with pride. The mood of the room left Jaina uneasy and her heart began to sank even before the crowd to part for the approaching stranger.

 

What she saw step forward defied all logic, and Jaina’s mind reeled from the impossibility of it all. “No…” she whispered, both eyes wide with shock. “This can’t be. You’re dead! Everyone knows it… You shouldn’t be here!”

 

A hearty laugh, heavy with both amusement and bitterness, filled the room. “Whatever you were told was a lie. I am very much alive, and now I am here to claim what is mine,” announced Garrosh Hellscream, once warchief of the Horde. He walked forward, each thunderous step making Jaina’s heart skip a beat, and the poor girl found herself cowering in his immense shadow. “You escaped my wrath at Theramore, but this time you have nowhere else to run.”

 

Jaina whimpered as the massive metal codpiece clattered to the floor. She wanted to crawl away, get up and run, but she knew he was right; she was trapped here, sentenced by her own stubborn pride to endure whatever punishment fate had in store. Yet still Jaina found herself paralyzed with fear as her greatest nightmare undressed before her. _This can’t be right_ , her reeling mind said. _He died on Draenor. I heard it was Thrall who… They wouldn’t lie to me, would they?_ But deep down she knew the answer. _Of course they would lie! The Horde, the Kirin Tor, they’re all the same._

 

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Garrosh enormous brown cock as it fell upon her. Jaina gasped with shock as the dick of her most hated enemy, already unbelievably thick before fully hardened, slapped against her lovely face. It seemed Garrosh had been looking forward to this for quite some time and was eager to begin. A healthy amount of precum had already begun to leak from the tip, and the semi-clear substance dribbled down her forehead. Jaina tried to turn her head away defiantly, but Garrosh roughly grabbed her by the hair and held her in-place.

 

Were it anyone else in his place, Jaina would have gotten off on the degrading treatment. All of her past men, particularly the orcs, had done a remarkable job of breaking the mighty Proudmoore into a hungry fuck-slut, and their enthusiasm for perverting Jaina was matched only by her wanton desire . But now subjected to the cock of her worst enemy, the monster that had destroyed Theramore and nearly brought Azeroth to the brink of destruction, Jaina’ blood ran cold and panic gripped her heart. Mere moments ago cock was her favorite thing in the world, and now she was repulsed by the one grinding into her face.

 

“Is this what you are now, Proudmoore?” sneered Garrosh as he sawed his giant cock, now fully erect, back and forth across her nose, occasionally jabbing her in the eye with its tip. “A filthy gutter rat to be used by her betters? I used to think you were a worthy foe, but it seems I was mistaken.”

 

Jaina sputtered as the precum dripping down her face finally reached her lips, and she spit the foul liquid back at him. “Sh-shut up,” she whimpered meekly.

 

“I wonder what all those pathetic humans that swore you their loyalty would think if he had lived to see this day. The great Jaina Proudmoore, ruler of Theramore, now reduced to a common whore.” With a fistful of her white locks, her wrenched her head back with a cruel laugh and slapped the underside of his dick against her pouting lips.

 

“I’m not a who— Mmph!” Jaina was cut off mid-sentence as Garrosh’ thick orc cock took the opportunity to dive into her open mouth. Both blue eyes widened in horror as her jaw was stretched to its limits by the invasive monster which immediately thrust past her mouth and violated her tight throat. Garrosh groaned with satisfaction as now both large hands fully enveloped the poor human girl’s small head, and he began thrusting his hips dominantly against her lips.

 

Tears streamed down Jaina’s face as her throat was fucked without mercy. Every inch of her diminutive frame shuddered whenever Garrosh hilted himself against her mouth, her dainty nose pressed into his stomach. Rather than relaxing as she had for other men, Jaina’s throat willfully fought against every thrust, which only served to make the experience more enjoyable for the sadistic butcher of Theramore. Garrosh laughed as he skullfucked the once-virtuous Jaina Proudmoore, delighting in the final humiliation of the woman whose life he had unraveled. “Yes, this is where you truly belong. On your knees worshiping a true orc. If I knew you had such talents, I should have personally led a march into your pathetic city and captured every human whore as orc property instead of turning them to ash.”

 

Jaina squealed mutely at the mention of her dear departed friends suffering the same fate as she was currently. “It’s a shame really,” grunted Garrosh as he held his massive shaft down her throat for several agonizing seconds. “You could have served as my personal human pet, forever leashed by my side as I conquered your puny Alliance, but now you’re nothing more than a public toilet for any lowlife that walks through that door.” He finally yanked her off, and Jaina found herself staring down the barrel of his twitching length. “You’re not even worthy of this gift!” roared Garrosh as the first spray of cum hit her face like a water hose.

 

Still dazed from the brutal throat-fucking, Jaina panted weakly as Garrosh painted her face with his seed. Strand after sticky strand clung to her nose, her lips, her eyelashes, and her cheeks. The pale white cum, a perfect match for her bleached hair, covered her face in a vile mask of pure orc fertility. When finally she regained her composure, Jaina reached up and wiped the gooey mess away with disgust, flicking it from her fingertips onto the floor. She had absolutely no desire to taste the villain’s foul seed as she had gleefully done with his orc brothers. Even the few drops that had landed in her mouth she spit at his feet with all the malice and hate she could muster.

 

The act only made Garrosh gloat over her. She may have loathed being covered in his essence but covered still she was, and his victory over her remained unquestioned. And yet there was more of this human he wished to conquer, to let her know how truly broken she was. With little effort and a swift shove on her shoulders, Jaina was thrown onto her back, and her legs subconsciously parted once in such a familiar position. Before she could even react, Garrosh knelt between them and, with one hand holding each knee spread, looked over the prone naked body presented to him. “You look good wearing the seed of your betters. I didn’t think anything could ever improve your ugly human face, but again I’m proven wrong.”

 

Jaina sneered at him despite her compromising position. Even with her body complete splayed open before him and that brown monster slick with her saliva now resting against her pussy lips, a fire now burned in Jaina’s eyes. “You’re nothing but a monster, Garrosh. A murderous, detestable monster! I should have killed you in Orgrimmar.”

 

“But you didn’t,” corrected Garrosh as he angled himself to rub the thick mushroom tip of his cock against her tender entrance. “All of you were too weak to finish the fight, and now you’ll pay for that arrogance with your body.”

 

“No matter what you do, I’ll never give in,” proclaimed Jaina. She gritted her teeth and clenched both fists as she prepared herself both physically and mentally for the coming violation. When she had first entered this chamber of perversion weeks ago and began her penance, Jaina had been filled with prideful spirit and resilience. While that Proudmoore temperament had been slowly eroded away by time and the lustful advanced upon her body, the sight of Garrosh had rekindled that old Jaina flame. Even if she died today, she vowed with every ounce of her soul that he would not beat her.

 

Garrosh grinned as he recognized that look, the ferocity of cornered prey. There was the Jaina he knew, the Jaina that he longed to break into submission. Without that, she was nothing to him. Garrosh didn’t want to fuck a compliant human ragdoll; he wanted to fuck Jaina Proudmoore. And as he slipped his bulbous cockhead past her quivering labia, that’s exactly what he set about doing. “Yes, keep fighting,” he coaxed her as the overwhelming tightness of her pussy struggled to keep him out. “It’s no fun if you give in too quickly.”

 

Jaina’s feet kicked at his sides, but her blows bounced off his huge muscled mass like a brick wall. Having studied little but the arcane arts her entire life, she looked so tiny and frail beneath his chiseled figure, honed by decades of warfare. And yet never once did she relent, beating her fists against his chest and twisting her head back and forth. The only effective resistance was down below as Garrosh’s thick cock struggled to fit even the first few inches inside her snug cunt. “I’ll never lose to scum like you.”

 

By now Garrosh was clearly irritated, and he switched to take hold of her wide hips. This gave him better leverage to claim her depths, and with steady and firm determination Garrosh thrusted. Jaina’s eyes widened and a howling moan flew from her lips as her pussy gave way to several more meaty inches. The sound was like music to Garrosh’s ears, and he set about feeding more cock into Jaina’s overstretched pussy with more boneshaking thrusts. “Submission comes naturally to whores,” he said with a low chuckle. Another thrust sent Jaina’s eyes rolling, and then yet another made her toes curl in both agony and pleasure. “And this! Body! Is mine!” roared Garrosh as he yanked her writhing body down his length in time with each thrust until finally his balls slapped against her shapely ass.

 

All senses abandoned Jaina in that moment of ecstasy, and she was no longer aware of Garrosh, the room and its perverted audience, or even herself. All that existed in that moment was the hung monster fully hilted within her. Her tight inner walls trembled around Garrosh’s cock, half desperately trying to push out the painful invader and yet also squeezing in welcome. Jaina herself, with eyes crossed and tongue hanging free in utter bliss, couldn’t tell whether she hated or loved the biggest cock she’s ever had. He was bigger than a tauren! Instinctively, Jaina’s legs coiled around Garrosh’s waist and clung to him with little else to do. And as he slowly began to withdraw every delicious inch, Jaina’s fingernails clawed at the stone floor in exquisite agony.

 

“You really are an orc bitch,” mused Garrosh as he glanced down and saw his entire length coated with her quim’s arousal. Already her juices were starting to gush out from the seal formed around his thick pole and ran down the crack of her ass. “This will be easier than I thought, and that disappoints me!” growled Garrosh as he thrust forward and hilted himself within her sweltering depths. Jaina threw her head back against the floor and screamed as the cockhead slammed against her cervix. Sweat began to bead along her collarbone and hefty chest as she panted through the ordeal. When Garrosh thrust again, she squealed like a schoolgirl and squeezed her thighs around him, ankles crossing behind his back.

 

It only took several more thrusts for the dam to break, and a long string of moans and fitful curses let Jaina’s mouth as she came all over his dick. Her climax practically sprayed out from her stuffed pussy, coating his balls in her nectar. Garrosh slowed his thrusts only to enjoy the sight of Jaina Proudmoore cumming her brains out, her enormous breasts heaving with each great shudder of her body. As her orgasm died down and Jaina came back to reality, Garrosh began thrusting once more at his usual pace while taunting her. “I wonder… Are all humans this weak, or is it just in your nature to lust after orc cock?”

 

Slowly the orgasmic haze lifted from Jaina’s mind and she was once again aware of the enemy thrusting away at her womanhood. She groan from exhaustion, too weak to offer up a biting remark, and instead lay limp as he rutted into her sore pussy. Already she could feel the faint tickle of another building climax, and it would only be a matter of time before he brought her crashing headlong into another screaming orgasm. Yet still she felt the compulsion to fight back, to refuse surrender. Garrosh could have her body, but never her mind. “You… You’ve already lost,” she whispered quietly.

 

“Oh?” asked Garrosh as his hips slapped against her own. “I’ve destroyed your city, devastated your people, and now I’m balls-deep in the last bastion of sanctity you had from me. So explain to me exactly how I’ve lost.”

 

Jaina brushed away the wayward strand of blonde hair clinging to her face and brought her fierce gaze upon him. “Because I hate you,” proclaimed Jaina even as her naked body was jostled on the floor in rhythm to his thrusts. “And I’ll always hate you. No matter how much you degrade me, no matter how much you rape me, you can never take away my burning hatred. It will outlive this, and even when you’re gone it will outlive you.” With that, Jaina leaned her head forward and spat at his face.

 

Garrosh glared down at the defiant mage, his tusks shaking with anger. Even as his cock speared her defenseless cunt, she was still so bold. He had asked for this, longed for a worthy foe to break, and now that it lay before him the sheer audacity nearly blinded him with rage. With an ear-splitting roar, Garrosh grabbed her legs and pulled them loose from around his waist. He bent her forward, bringing her knees nearly to her head, and locked her in-place with his body now towering over her prone form. Still on her back and now folded in half, Jaina had even less room to struggle with her ass up in the air. “Hate me all you want then. It doesn’t matter what you feel as I destroy your purity. It doesn’t matter what you think as I fill you with my seed! You’re nothing now,” growled Garrosh as he angled his cock straight down into her juicy cunt. “You’re just a bitch to be orc-bred and sire generations of mongrel pups!”

 

His cock slammed home within her poor pussy, and Jaina screamed her throat raw as Garrosh fucked her in a mighty mating press. Both feet bobbed helplessly over her head as she was rocked up and down by each urgent thrust knocking against her womb. The heat lingering within her blossomed once more into a raging inferno as she was fucked into a delirious state. Once more the crowd surrounding the bawdy display cheered as Garrosh made good on his promise to reduce the Lady Proudmoore into a babbling fuck-toy. “Nnggh! Haahh! Ah! Ah! Oooohhh!” wailed Jaina unbidden as his iron cock drilled her slick depths. Each time Garrosh’s cockhead bumped obscenely against her cervix, Jaina’s eyes crossed, her mouth curled into a fucked-silly smile, and she yelped a girly cry of pleasure.

 

Now she looked truly broken, and Garrosh enjoyed the fruits of his hard work as he plundered her tight human pussy. His own release was close at hand, but he noticed with satisfaction that Jaina’s had already arrived. The poor blissed-out archmage’s entire body seized and shuddered as a second powerful orgasm tore through her, but this time Garrosh did not slow his assault. Even has Jaina panted and screamed her release to the ceiling, he pounded into her quivering pussy with the same relentless pace that had triggered her mind-blowing climax. And so just as her peak started to subside, Jaina’s eye shot wide open as another orgasm chained off the previous one. “Ohh! Ohh!! Ohh godssss!” she cried out helplessly as the simultaneous sensations of Garrosh’s unstoppable cock and her own body’s oversensitivity brought her to even higher heights.

 

Wave after wave of indescribable pleasure washed over Jaina as she was fucked into a sloppy wreck. So much of her spurting juices had shot from her convulsing twat as to form a thick puddle underneath her raised ass, and still it came as Jaina’s mind was overridden with nothing but carnal bliss. Lady Proudmoore had lost all sense of herself, only aware of the way Garrosh’s orc cock owned her body and how her thirsty pussy clenched around it with each swelling orgasm. In that moment she lived for nothing else but to serve as a tight and happy cocksleeve ready to receive her master’s precious seed when she had finally earned it.

 

Finally at last the end came, and so did Garrosh. With a mighty orc warcry, something which Jaina blithely noticed all orcs did when they came, Garrosh fully hilted himself with the tight Proudmoore pussy and began pumping it full of virile orc seed. Jaina moaned instinctively as she felt the creamy goodness rush to soak every crevice of her depths, and she climaxed again on the spot when Garrosh thrust again and pressed his spurting cockhead against her cervix. Jaina felt her fertile womb being packed full of orc cream as rope after sticky rope was pumped deeper than ever. Even the Kirin Tor’s magical wards would have a hard time preventing any wayward pregnancy with Jaina being so thoroughly inseminated. With her baby basket stuffed to the brim and with nowhere else to go, the rest of Garrosh’s plentiful cum squirted from between her stretched pussy lips and soiled her bare ass.

 

After a few moment to calm himself, as well as a few more pumps to ensure every last drop was deposited within the human bitch, Garrosh grinned with pride as he looked down upon the defeat Jaina Proudmoore, now a disheveled panting mess. Her tiny pussy, once pristine and fresh when he arrived, now looked battered and flushed red from the savage pounding, a combination of their sinful juices smeared across her thighs and crotch. For her part, Jaina was completely out of it and struggled even to control her own breathing as she slowly came back down from her high, and yet she was distantly aware of Garrosh once more berating her. “Now you know the power of a true orc, a born and bred son of Draenor. It is the power of the Horde: relentless, unquenchable, unforgiving. And you, like all of your kind, can do nothing but wilt before me.”

 

He leaned forward until his entire hulking body covered hers. Jaina was nothing in his shadow, a frail version of her former self, stripped entirely of everything that once made her the pride of the Alliance. Bare naked and filled with the thick seed of the enemy, she seemed insignificant before such a force of manliness and strength. Garrosh smirked as her tired eyes met his, and he moved in close enough for Jaina to feel his foul breath upon her face. “Your only choice is to submit or die.”

 

Another wet wad of spittle smacked against Garrosh’s cheek. Her answer came without hesitation. “Death,” she answered coldly. “Always death.”

 

Pure shock washed across Garrosh face, frozen in disbelief even as her spit ran down his face, and then suddenly he exploded into fury. A roar ripped through the air that threatened to shake the foundations of Dalaran itself, and two meaty fists rose high into the air. Jaina gazed upward, ever unflinching, as both fists were brought down with unbridled rage upon her skull.

 

Jaina jolted upright in the cold dark room of her sleeping quarters, though it was more a cell than anything. No bars covered her doors or windows, but the magical barriers and numerous guards outside ensured her captivity. Both hands flew to her face and traced every outline of her nose, mouth, and brow in the dark. She wasn’t hurt; everything was fine. Another hand snaked beneath the covers and down to her damp womanhood where she probed inward with her fingertips. There were no fluids but her own.

 

It really was a nightmare after all. Jaina laughed, a crazy delirious laugh tinged with both madness and relief. That meant Garrosh truly was dead after all, forever buried in whatever hole he crawled into to escape judgment on an alien world. She was safe again. A prisoner in Dalaran, but still safe. Jaina lay back down on her cot once more but quickly found that she could not drift back to sleep. Again and again the events of that dream played out in her mind. The humiliation at Garrosh’s hands, her body-heaving climaxes, and then her glorious defiance at the end. The memory of those orgasms made her wet, but it was the joy of spitting in Garrosh’s face that brought Jaina’s fingers to her pussy.

 

As the dawning light of the morning sun filled her room, Jaina masturbated herself as she replayed that dream over and over. Her fingers dug deep and slipped in and out rapidly as she thought once more of that single glorious moment long denied to her in real life. When the crescendo came, her back arched off the cot and Jaina’s squeals echoed off the bare walls as finally a real orgasm washed over her. Jaina gasped softly as her fingertips lingered at her stiff clit and her luscious thighs squeezed together playfully. Now sated, she laid back and sighed contently as she licked the sticky residue from her fingers.

 

Jaina Proudmoore lay there in quiet solitude for several more minutes until a harsh knock at the door brought her back to the present. “Get up!” said a gruff voice on the other side. “The day’s activities begin in ten minutes.” Jaina of course knew exactly what that meant. Another day, another hundred men to satisfy. Her punishment in Dalaran continued, and even a few moments of peace to herself couldn’t wash that away.

 

But as her bare feet touched the floor and Jaina got ready to walk out there, she had something that day that she didn’t have previously. Or at least not in a long time. She had regained that spark, that fire in her eyes that made villains cower, and it had taken the memory of her most hated enemy to help her remember. This day would pass, as would all the others filled with depravity to come, and when her time as Dalaran’s free use cum-dump finally came to end she would emerge unbroken. She was a Proudmoore after all, and defiance ran in her blood.


End file.
